Peter and Wendy Mixed
by SilentDreamer01
Summary: Will it be a happy ending for Peter and Wendy or will it be a sad ending for them two... You guys decide.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fanfiction about J. M. Barrie's Peter Pan mixed with the cartoon and the Peter Pan Played by different kinds of actors made by Disney, I'm gonna put them all together to make a good story, and more especially PETERXWENDY Fluffff! Or should I call it Romance! Bo Yeah BABEEE! For those who have read J. M. Barrie's version of Peter Pan, you will notice that I coppied some of the things they have said and words that are closely related to some of the words in that book, Soweeee~! Peace~!

Now dear... children let us begin the story of Peter Pan, Wendy and Neverland…

* * *

One night, after Mrs. Darling told them the story of Romeo and Juliet, Wendy said in her bed…

Wendy: What a lovely story mother but it is awfully sad to know that their parents did not accept their love…

Mrs. Darling: That is how the story is written my dear.

John: Well I must say what a brave man Romeo was.

Michael: Yeah like Peter Pan.

Mrs. Darling: Whoever might this Peter Pan be my dear?

Wendy: Oh mother, he is but a wonderful man, full of joy and bravery and a rather cocky.

Mrs. Darling: Is that a story I've read to you before?

Wendy: Oh no mother, it isn't only a story, it is but all real!

Mrs. Darling: So you say…. Know you must sleep know my dears because you all have school tomorrow.

As Mrs. Darling tucked them at bed and gave them their kiss good knight, she closed the lights so that her babies may sleep soundly… but what they did not know was there was this boy watching all the time outside the window hearing all their chatting. He likes it when their mother starts to tell her children stories, but what he most likes is when the children starts to tell that he was a wonderful person and such, oh how would he crow happily of hearing himself so much of a grateful man in the eyes of others most especially by himself.

* * *

The window blew open to let Peter in, but before he could do this, Nana jumped over him but got away and the only thing that was left was his shadow that was caught by Nana while trying to catch the cocky boy. Wendy was the only one who had woken up of the ruckus and the one to see the shadow on the mouth of Nana and hid it in the drawer for safe keeping in case Peter comes back for it, and he did! He did come back for it and the window blew open and Peter came in with Tinkerbell while Wendy's parents we're out to attend a party.

Peter: Tink, look over the drawers to see if it's there (Peter meaning the shadow)

The loveliest tinkle answered him and Tinkerbell rushed to the drawers and found the missing shadow Peter has been longing to retrieve, but the shadow was persistent, he won't be left caught that easily, they must chase him first. So Peter went round and round around the room to catch his shadow while Tinkerbell getting a little dizzy watching their chase until peter had finally caught his shadow. Peter's shadow tries its hardest to get free but gave up in the end.

Peter tried to stick his shadow back with soap. After trying for many times, he stopped and cried instead that it woke Wendy up from her slumber.

Wendy: Boy, why are you crying?

Peter could be exceedingly polite. Having learned the grand manner at fairy ceremonies, he rose from the floor and bowed to her beautifully. Wendy, being so much fascinated and pleased by this, bowed beautifully on her bed.

Peter: What's your name?

Wendy: Wendy Moira Angela Darling. What is your name?

Peter: Peter Pan.

Wendy: Is that all?

Peter: Yes.

Wendy: I'm so sorry.

Peter: It doesn't matter (Peter said while gulping)

Wendy: Where do you live?

Peter: Second star to the right and straight on till morning.

Wendy: What a funny address!

Peter: It is not!

Wendy: I mean… Isn't that what they put on letters?

Peter: I don't get any letters.

Wendy: But surely your mother get's some?

Peter: I don't have a mother.

Wendy: oh Peter, that is the reason you where crying.

Peter: I wasn't crying about mothers, I was crying because I can't get my shadow to stick on to me. Besides, I wasn't crying at all. (Peter said keeping his pride)

Wendy: It came off? How?

Peter: A dog leaped in front of me. I was able to escape, but not my shadow.

Wendy: Oh, that was Nana, our pet nurse. She is the one who is taking care of us. Maybe she did that for protection. But now she isn't here because father had put her outside because of false accusations.

Peter: Take that you mutt (Peter said quietly only to be heard by fairies, but unfortunately, Wendy had heard slightly what Peter had said)

Wendy: What did you say Peter?

Peter: O-oh nothing (Peter said while gulping a little)

Wendy: Oh I have almost forgotten, your shadow is still not intact. You must not glue it on with soap, it must be sewn.

Peter: Sewn?

Wendy: You're dreadfully ignorant!

Peter: No I'm not!

But Wendy was exulting in his ignorance.

Wendy: Then I shall sew it on for you my little man, but I must warn you that this will hurt a little.

Peter: I shall not cry. (Peter bracing himself for what will happen next)

* * *

After Wendy had finished, Peter flew round and round the room crowing gloriously and saying that he was clever. He thought that he was the one who attached his shadow himself and have forgotten that it was Wendy who did it all.

Wendy: Your conceit, of course I did nothing!

Peter: You did a little.

Wendy: A little! If I am that of no use then I might as well withdraw!

She went to bed the most dignified way and covered her face with the blankets to prevent her to look at Peter. Peter pretended to fly away to urge Wendy to look at him but failed and he sat down at the end of the bed tapping Wendy with his foot.

Peter: Wendy…. I couldn't help it when I am pleased with myself. (Wendy would not answer but was listening eagerly all along)

Peter: Wendy… (Peter said in a way that no woman can resist) One girl is more useful than of ten boys….

Wendy: Do you really mean that Peter?

Peter: Yes… I do (Peter said so sweetly that Wendy's heart is like melting)

Wendy: Oh Peter, that is so sweet of you, and with that I shall get up again.

So Wendy got up and was offering Peter a kiss but did not know what it was, so, Wendy was going to show Peter what a kiss was when…

* * *

You all know what's gonna happen next right~! :D…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!" Wendy suddenly screeched.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Peter said concerned.

"Something pulled my hair from behind", she said still wincing.

Peter then looked and saw Tinker Bell pulling Wendy's hair in complete rage, "Tink, stop it, your hurting her!" Peter then started dragging Tinker Bell off Wendy's hair which was really easy for Tinker Bell was light. "What's gotten in that tiny head of yours all of a sudden?" Tinker Bell was not only angry at Wendy now, but also to Peter for butting in at her own business. In her temper, she spoke bad words at both of them which Wendy was the only one who does not understand.

"We'll I'm sorry if I had butted into your own business, but what you're doing to her is not right! I know I'm still young, but that does not mean that I'm that young at mind to not know the rights and the wrongs!" even though Peter and Tinker Bell were in such a ruckus, no one seemed to wake up from all of it and meaning that they were at an advantage, but even so, Wendy, as maturely as her mind is in, must put a stop to it.

"Now stop that you two," Wendy said, her voice in a commanding tone Yes you are children, but you must also behave yourselves!" this has Peter stopped from his words, but as for Tinker Bell's rude attitude, jealousy and hatred for Wendy stormed out of the window going straight to Neverland.

"Now that that's over, I shall show you how to fly"

"Oh Peter, you will. How delightful it must be!"

"Yes, it is a fun means of transportation- Oh, I have almost forgotten… I cannot teach you how to fly without Tink's help", he said in a sad tone.

"Why is that so, Peter?" Wendy asked, all seemed confusing to her.

"It is because you cannot only think of happy thoughts in order to fly, but you must also be sprinkled with pixie dust"

"What is this pixie dust of which you speak of, Peter?"

"Do you remember the light that Tink has when she flies everywhere? That's called pixie dust"

"Oh, so that means no flying and no Neverland?"

"Of course there's flying and Neverland, I'll carry you" Peter said cheerily.

"Oh Peter, you cannot carry me for I am heavy"

"Wendy, you're not all heavy, you're in the normal size your body should be"

"What about my brothers? They would be delighted to come as well" Wendy said looking at her two brothers sleeping real soundly on their beds.

"Oh Wendy come now, I can carry you but that does not mean I can carry all three of you. Let's face it, we must leave without them. Just look at the bright side, even without them, we can have all the fun in Neverland, just you, me and the lost boys. There will be mermaids", Peter said.

"Oo", Wendy replied.

"Pirates"

"Oo"

"Red Skins"

"Oo"

"And much, much more if you would just come with me Wendy"

"Oh Peter, as much as I wanted to go, I still could not leave my brothers behind and have the adventure they too also have longed for these past years" Wendy was now at the verge of confusion of which she must choose to come with Peter to Neverland or to stay at home with her brothers instead.

"Then I'll ask them!" Peter declared.

"Ask them what Peter?" Wendy stated in a questioning voice.

"Ask them if they'll let you come with me or not of course!" then Peter quickly flew to John then to Michael's beds and in their slumber they both said that whatsoever will make their sister happy that will be so enough for them.

"See Wendy, I knew they would agree with my terms, oh how clever of me!"

"Peter…"

"Wendy, let us go, Neverland never waits for no one"

"But… oh all right, even though I would disagree you would bring me along anyways"

"Good thing that you knew" Peter then carried Wendy bridal style and flew all the way to Neverland.

The bird has flown.

Hey y'all! Gonna update soon if there is still an internet connection on maybe Friday or Saturday, just stay tuned to this story and my other stories if you guys are reading them.

A/N:

Sorry if this chapter is short and all but I'm assuring you guys that I'll make the next chapter even longer.

SilentDreamer01


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Never Land!" Peter exclaimed from the clouds looking at the Island bellow them with Wendy by his side.

"Peter, it is such an amazing view", Wendy said in awe.

"And that ain't all of it, wait till you-!" Peter quickly stopped when a canon ball almost hit him. Peter thought it was just one of those lost bullets as they call it when the pirates are just bored and just fire a canon ball somewhere randomly, but stand corrected when it suddenly rained canon balls to where they were positioned.

"I think they've found us! Quick Wendy get on my back", Peter then signaled Wendy to climb up his back and they started soaring up in the air. They were quickly spotted by the pirates for as Peter and Wendy were going straight to their ship.

"Peter, what are you doing? We're going straight up to the pirate's lair!" Wendy said worried of what is going on the boy's head.

"Relax Wendy," Peter said with a mischievous smile, "were just going to visit my old friend Captain hook and his rookies".

"Peter, I think this is not such a good ide-AAAHHH!" Wendy was now holding Peter Pan's back a lot tighter than she did before wishing she won't die so soon and at a young age while Peter was having his fun for the day but remembered Wendy was still on his back, she had put her on the view point of the ship and continued on having his fun after Wendy had told him to be careful.

"Tired already boys? But the funs just started! Stop being bums, get up from that ol' floor and fight me like men!" Peter's opponents – or should we say playmates – were all tired and slumped all over the ships floor, "If you mates won't play anymore, fine! I'll just find the cap'n and see if he'll be on for a game!" Peter flew towards Captain Hook's quarters when he heard Wendy call for him

"Peter what about me? I'm still way up here and I do not know the way down nor do I know how to fly"

"Don't fear Wendy I'll come back, I'll just finish my fun here and come back soon. It won't be long", after he had said this, he quickly went to his business with the captain of the ship.

"Oh Peter, he is so stubborn. At times like this, I would like to have my brothers here with me", Wendy said as she let out a sigh.

* * *

"I'll catch you Pan and break your every bone and muscle!" Peter Pan and Captain Hook were playing catch as Peter had thought it was, but Hook's mind was in a different thought about the chase they were doing at the moment, he has been disturbed in his sleep by the brat who was also the one who cut off his left arm.

"C'mon Hook, can't you do better than that?" Peter teased. When he came across a window, he noticed that it was already late afternoon. He squatted in the air and caused for Hook to stumble on the floor just before he could strangle Peter to the floor. Peter quickly snapped his fingers as he remembered that he left Wendy at the ships view point without food and even someone left with her to be of company, "Poor Wendy, she must be lonely all the way up there… As a gentleman, I must free her from these kinds of emotions. So I must fly to her and save the day as I am a hero." He quickly took his leave after saying his goodbyes to the silly captain Hook.

"Wendy, Wendy I have returned!" he exclaimed and Wendy quickly looked at his direction.

"Oh Peter; why did you took this long? It is very improper for a man to make a lady wait", Wendy pouted like the child he was.

"Don't be mad Wendy," Peter said, "I still came for you didn't I?" Wendy smiled at that statement and nodded.

"Yes, and I am so ever happy because of your presence. It's too lonely without anybody here with me", she stated.

"That is also one of the reasons I came back for you, for as a hero and a gentleman, I must free you from this sadness of which you are experiencing", he then carried Wendy and asked, "Shall we be off?" Wendy then nodded and they flew to the main island. "It is a miracle for you to withstand your hunger"

"What?" Wendy then felt her stomach grumbling and felt both weak and dizzy, "Um, Peter," she started, "may I suggest that we find food for ourselves because I just noticed just now that neither you nor I have eaten anything since this morning"

"I had thought you would say that," Peter replied, "we can always find food in the house, so let's go and hurry because I am starving!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Mr. Darling shouted in his anger.

"W-we are really sorry father, but we really did not know", John said in fear.

"We thought it was all a dream, and a wonderful one. We got to talk to Peter Pan, but lose our dear big sister at the process", added Michael.

"What if it were true mister that this, Boy, took my daughter to that Never Land place he lives! I swear if I see that wrench, I'll kick his bones out of him!"

"George, don't get into such conclusions yet", Mrs. Darling said trying to calm his husband.

"What else might it be my dear wife. It would be too impossible for someone to climb up and take our daughter along without us noticing for we arrived a few minutes or even seconds after the dream they were all so talking about", Mr. Darling replied still in a bad temper.

"Oh dear…" was all Mrs. Darling could for it will take her a lot of time to make ole George calm down.

"It seems dear sister is quite enjoying herself", whispered John on Michael's ear.

"It seems to be so John. But I know, Wendy did not want to leave us behind", replied Michael.

"You are right, sister would not leave us behind if it were in her decision, but if it were Peter who convinced , there is nothing she could do but to but as to follow for Peter is known for his stubbornness", John agreed.

"We just hope she in good hands in all her travels", Michael said.

"I therefore agree to that statement", with that said, John and Michael looked outside the window just thinking about their dear big sister.

* * *

**Hello you guys! I know it's a late update as so you guys know and I am really sorry about that. I promise if you guys make me happy with your comments and reviews (I think those two are alike right? Bahh, what the heck! :D) I'll make you happy with more chapters. Oh and by the way, have I said that I was going to add a twist to this story? Anyways, R&R Everyone! 3 ^^**

_**SilentDreamer01**_


End file.
